priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Pink Witch Halloween Coord
Pink Witch Halloween Coord (まじょっこピンキーハロウィン) was first seen in the anime during Episode 17, and was worn by Laala Manaka. This coord debuted in the 2014 Limited Live, and is a Cool Type coord from the brand Twinkle Ribbon.This coord is very similar to the Funky Witch Halloween Coord and the Tricky Witch Halloween Coord, the only difference being in color - along with a few minor differences. User Coord Highlights "SoLaMi SMILE's Halloween coords impress with pumpkins and pearls." Appearance Dress A split tube top that consists of three ruffled layers on the right side, two being purple and one white, while the bottom left side is a very dark brown-black. A pink and purple ruffled material goes from the bottom right corner, all the way to behind the neck with a row of pearls lining the top. Attached to the top are orange pumpkin-themed sleeves with dull yellow ruffled lining. The bottom is a pink themed pair of pumpkin pants with glittery, pale pink star-line print. Attached to it is a lavender cloth with a pumpkin-cat attached to it. Below the cat is a lavender chain with many stars attached. Comes with a black glove for each arm, and a huge dark brown-black bow on the back of the waist with rows of pearls running across it. To top the outfit off, there is also a black choker with pink ruffles and a light purple star. Shoes A pink pair of boots with pointed toes and lilac-colored heels and bottom. On each boot is a row of pearls along the top, connecting to two black sections on both sides of the boot. On the back of each boot is an orange pumpkin, while on top of each boot are multiple purple ruffles of material. Comes with pink and white striped stockings with a row of pearls on the top, connected to pale pink and white striped ruffles. Game Pink Witch Halloween Coord is a Rare Lovely type coord from the brand Twinkle Ribbon. It first appeared in the 2014 Limited Live. Trivia *Although the design is similar to the Funky Witch Halloween Coord, and the Tricky Witch Halloween Coord, they do not share the same brands. Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Screen Shot 2014-10-29 at 3.57.18 PM.png Prad5-solami-smile-haloween.jpg O0540096013790515882.png Anime Screenshots PriPara - 17 125 80.png PriPara - 17 125 78.png PriPara - 17 125 75.png PriPara - 17 125 74.png PriPara - 17 125 72.png PriPara - 17 125 71.png PriPara - 17 125 70.png PriPara - 17 125 69.png PriPara - 17 125 68.png PriPara - 17 125 67.png PriPara - 17 125 66.png PriPara - 17 125 65.png PriPara - 17 125 63.png PriPara - 17 125 62.png PriPara - 17 125 61.png PriPara - 17 125 57.png PriPara - 17 125 56.png PriPara - 17 125 55.png PriPara - 17 125 54.png PriPara - 17 125 53.png PriPara - 17 125 52.png PriPara - 17 125 51.png PriPara - 17 125 48.png PriPara - 17 125 47.png PriPara - 17 125 46.png PriPara - 17 125 43.png PriPara - 17 125 40.png Screenshot (173).png Screenshot (172).png Category:Coord Category:Lovely Coord Category:Twinkle Ribbon Category:2014 Limited Live Category:Rare Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Laala Coord Category:Halloween Coord Category:Encore Coord Limited Live Category:Anime Category:Unit Coord Category:2015 4th Live Collection